Holiday Hell
by Chauncesjourney
Summary: What was planned to be a "Happy Holiday's" turns out to be the holiday from hell for Kevin and Scotty. Note: I do not own B&S nor do I own Kevin and Scotty. Warning: Contains gay aka: Slash content. Don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Worst Fear

Holiday Hell

Chapter 1: Worst Fear

It's Christmas Eve, and the whole Walker clan is at Nora's house, decorating the great big tree that, Tommy and Kevin cut down. Everyone was there except for Scotty. He had to work over a bit from work; after all it's Christmas Eve. Kevin's sitting on the couch wearing the outfit that Scotty had picked out for him to wear for Christmas Eve Dinner. Still waiting for his husband to come home, Kevin never could feel good until Scotty was safe and sound with him.

"Kevin, could you put the angle on top of the tree please?" Nora asked, walking over to Kevin, holding out the golden angle, still and perfect in every way.

"I thought that we were going to wait for Scotty, after all he is part of the family now." Kevin said, staring coldly at his mother. He knew deep down inside that she wasn't trying to make him mad, but the thought of doing something like this, small as it may be, should be done with Scotty with him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, of course he's part of this family, and we will wait for him to come home." Nora apologized, putting the golden angle on the table next to him. Then sitting down with him, noticing the worried look in his eyes.

"I'm just getting worried about him, it's getting really late." Kevin said, looking down at his watch, only for it to read ten o'clock at night, almost Christmas day. Nora put her arm around her worrisome son, trying her hardest to make him feel better.

"Scotty's all right, he probably just got caught up in traffic is all." Nora stated, hoping to make Kevin a little less stressed.

***

_ Shit, I can't believe that it's already nine. Kevin's going to kill me, I told him I'd be at Nora's by eight. Plus my phone's dead, and I can't call him, he's going to kill me. _Scotty thought to himself, as he walked out to his car. He was going to be late, and he was sure that there was going to be hell to pay when he got home.

Starting up the engine, Scotty pulled out of the parking lot, then out of no where. _BAM!!_ He was hit on the driver side by another car. All Scotty could hear were people screaming. Soon, he saw bright light's coming in through the windshield. Then everything went dark.

***

Kevin is in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. He thought maybe if he got a little drunk, he'd be able to feel better. That is, of course what the Walker's did best. Kevin jumps when his phone starts to vibrate and ring. Shoving his hand into his pocket and flipping it open, hoping that his husbands voice would be on the other end.

"Hello?" Kevin asked, with a hopeful voice.

"Yes, this is Patty from St. Matthew's Hospital. Is this Mr. Kevin Walker?" Asked the woman.

"Yes," Was all Kevin could manage to say, with a more worried voice.

"Mr. Walker, your husband Scotty has been in a car accident. I can't disclose much information over the phone. He keeps asking for you, so if you could come down as soon as possible,"

"Tell him I'm on my way." Kevin said, hanging up the phone, and running into the living room.

"Scotty's been in a car accident, I'm going to the Hospital, I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Kevin said, grabbing his jacket from the hanger, and heading to the front door. Then Sarah grabbed his arm.

"You are in no condition to drive, I'm taking you, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She said, as she grabbed her jacket as well. Walking out the door to Sarah's car, clicking the button on her key ring to unlock the car. Kevin got into the passenger seat, not saying a word until Sarah got in.

"I knew that something was wrong, I just knew it." Kevin say's, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. Sarah starts the engine and heads off to take them to the Hospital.

"Kevin, it's going to be all right, ok? We don't know anything until we get there, so keep yourself together." Sarah said, trying to make her younger brother feel better. She couldn't even imagine what he was feeling right now.

Before they knew it, they were at the hospital. As soon as Kevin was out of the car he ran through the doors, up to the receptionist desk, Sarah right on his tail.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Walker, a woman named, uh, Patty I think said that my husband Scotty Wandell was in a car accident. I need to know where he's at." Kevin managed to get out, he doubted that the nurse could understand him at all.

"Ok, just let me see here," the nurse typed in information on the computer in front of her. It seemed like it took for hours to Kevin. All that he wanted was to see Scotty. Finally the nurse got to the information that she was looking for.

"He's in room 148, on level 2. You should be able to see him now." The nurse said, handing over to passes to Kevin and Sarah.

"Thank you." Kevin said, running to the elevator, pushing the button until the doors opened up. Waiting for the people to get out, he and Sarah finally got into the elevator. Once on level 2, it didn't take long for them to find Scotty's room.

"SCOTTY!" Kevin shouted, slamming the door to Scotty's room open, and running to his husband, kissing and hugging him. Then looking him over, only to see bruises and scrapes.

"Sorry I missed the dinner," Scotty said, laughing a bit, holding Kevin and waving to Sarah. "Hi Sarah, I didn't expect to see you here. Is the rest of the family here too?"

"No, there at the house. Kevin was a wreck, so I drove him here." Sarah, said, shutting the door to the room.

"What happened Scotty?" Asked Kevin, still not letting Scotty from his hold.

"Well, I got everything closed up and walked out to the car. Started to pull out and _BAM!_ Out of nowhere, this drunken ass hole T-bones me. I'm still waiting for the doctor to come back. I guess I blacked out and when I woke up I was here." Scotty said, rubbing his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Injuries

Holiday Hell

Chapter 2: Injuries

Sarah knew that she better call everyone at Nora's and let the clan know that Scotty was ok. So she told the boys bye and call if they needed anything, and then she was out the door. Letting the door slowly shut behind her.

"I'm sorry that I missed dinner tonight," Scotty started, squeezing Kevin who was now lying in the hospital bed with Scotty. "I guess I blacked out and when I woke up I was here. All that I could think about was getting a hold of you."

"It's ok, I just got really worried and then the hospital called me. Good thing is, they didn't give me any hassle about seeing you." Kevin said, turning his body so that they were facing each other. "When I heard them say your name and car accident, I felt my heart stop. I thought I had lost you forever." Kevin was starting to cry now; tears were flowing down his cheeks. Scotty then started crying too, he couldn't forgive himself for putting his beloved husband into this type of pain, something that he himself had caused.

After a few hours, and a nap, Kevin and Scotty heard a knock on the door. "Hello, I'm Dr. Campbell, you must be Scotty, is that right?" Asked Dr. Campbell, she was wearing dark navy blue scrubs, and she had her long silver hair in a ponytail. She was carrying what looked like Scotty's file, looking down at it for a few seconds. "And you must be Kevin Walker, Scotty's husband correct?" She asked, putting her hand out for Kevin to shake. Catching him off guard a bit.

"Yes, is he going to be ok?" Kevin asked, looking and sounding worried, then sitting down next to Scotty, putting his arms around Scotty's shoulders. As Kevin asked this, Dr. Campbell was checking Scotty's vitals one last time. Then pulling out of the file, what appeared to be an X-RAY, and putting it up on a lamp.

"Well, it doesn't seem like there was too much damage. Scotty, it looks like you have some swelling near the spine, which is nothing to really be worried about. You'll just have to watch it, and you won't be able to walk on your own for a while. Kevin, you might want to stay with Scotty for a while. It also seems like you have what we call _water on the elbow. _That's nothing serious either, but you won't be able to go back to work for, I'd say the next month or so. Just to stay on the safe side. I will give you a prescription to take the pain away." Dr. Campbell said, taking the X-RAYS off the lamp. Then turning to Kevin, and Scotty. "Any questions boys?" She asked.

"Can I go home now?" Scotty whined, trying to act cute. "I just want to go and spend Christmas at home, not here in a hospital."

Dr. Campbell, smiled at Scotty, "Yes, you are free to leave, just be careful, as much as I like you boys, I don't want to see you in here again. Promise?" She asked, joking around with them.

"Yes!" Scotty and Kevin said in unison. Then Dr. Campbell said good-bye and left the room. Kevin reached over to the bag that he had brought with him. They planned on staying the night at Nora's so they already had packed clothes.

"Here, I brought some clothes for you. Do you want something comfy?" Kevin asked, pulling out a pair of gray seat pants and Kevin's favorite hoodie. "Or, do you want something normal?" Kevin asked, again, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and pulling over Kevin's hoodie.

"I think I'll take the comfy look for right now, but, where are we going? Are we going to head back to the apartment, or are we going to your mother's house?" Scotty asked, with a look of concern in his eyes. Kevin wasn't able to read what Scotty wanted, but he knew one way to get it out of him.

"What do you want to do, as long as we're together for Christmas is all that matters to me." Kevin answered, helping Scotty out of the hospital apron. He wasn't able to see all of the bruises on his legs and chest before, but now, Kevin almost couldn't stand the sight, and had to fight back the tears.

"Well, everyone was going to be staying at Nora's anyway, so I guess, we could stay there for a couple of days." Scotty said, and then looking up, he saw Kevin, looking like he was in pain. "Kev, are you ok?" Scotty then asked, sounding more worried then before.

"Yeah, I just didn't know what the damage really looked like yet." Kevin, said, lifting up Scotty's legs one at a time, being extra careful not to hurt him. Then putting the sweat pants on him. _Thank god he didn't want the jeans. _Kevin thought to himself, now pulling the waist up and under Scotty's butt, being extra careful not to hurt him.

"Ok, I just want to let you know, I'm really sorry for all this hun. I didn't mean to worry you, or make you hurt," Scotty starts, but is cut off when Kevin puts the hoodie over his head, Scotty instantly could smell, Kevin's fragrance. It was a calming sent.

"Well, it's not your fault, and your not going to be the one who pays for it. We're going to sue this jack," Kevin starts to rant, but is then cut off when Scotty kisses him deeply. Scotty's fingers were entwining in Kevin's hair, and Kevin lost all anger. _I knew this would calm him down. _Scotty thought to himself.

"Let's not think about him for now. Let's just get home and go to bed, please?" Scotty asked, holding Kevin, and holding onto him tight. Kevin felt like the world was ok when they held each other like this, and Scotty knew it.

"Ok, let's get Sarah, luckily she drove me here. I don't think I would've made it here if it weren't for her." Kevin stated, walking over to the other side of the room and pulling out a wheel chair. Wheeling it over to Scotty's bed. It felt weird to be the one to take care of him, but Kevin liked it. Helping Scotty into the chair was fairly easy, probably would've been simpler if Sarah were there. Then Kevin remembered to call Sarah. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons then he put it to his ear.

"Hey, Sarah, could you pull the car around, Scotty's aloud coming home and we're just about ready to leave the room…. Ok, thanks Sarah." Kevin flipped the phone shut. "Ok, lets go home, I've had enough worries for one night." Scotty said, pushing Scotty through the hospital and down the elevator. Walking to the automatic doors, Kevin and Scotty could see Sarah standing by the car.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Holiday Hell

Chapter 3: The Morning After

As Kevin pushed Scotty carefully out of the hospital, he could feel the cool air wrap around him. _God it's cold. _Kevin thought to himself, shivering just a little bit. He looked up to see Sarah, leaning against her car, starting to get up to help Scotty in.

"Well, someone's looking good." Sarah commented, looking down at Scotty, joking just a little bit. "So, where do you want to sit, in the front or in the back?" She finished.

"I think I'll sit in the back, I can lean and prop my legs up a little better." Scotty replied, giving Kevin a nudge as Sarah and Kevin helped him into the back seat. Kevin felt the nudge and knew what Scotty wanted, and stared into Scotty's eyes smiling.

"Ok you two, it won't be long before we make it home," Sarah started, looking at the two, knowing what was going through there minds. "Kevin get in the back, just don't do anything while I'm in the car." She finished, shutting the door after Kevin got in the back seat.

"You know," Scotty said, pulling Kevin's arms around him, like his own Kevin blanket. "I wanted to take a break from work, but this is not what I had in mind."

"What, having me wait on you day and night won't be relaxing for you. You won't have to lift a finger." Kevin said, kissing Scotty on the top of his head, trying to be careful not to hurt him.

"Well, I didn't say that, but you can't take off that much work. I'll be fine." Scotty started to say before Kevin stopped him.

"Look, you don't need to worry about that. Robert and Kitty owe me big time, and I'm pretty sure they'd do the same thing if it were vice-versa." Kevin interrupted, making sure that Scotty would worry about anything but getting better.

***

After what seemed to be a never-ending car ride, the group finally got home. Kevin quickly got out of the car and opened the trunk to get the wheel chair out for Scotty. Pushing it around to the side of the car, opening the door. Scotty felt Kevin and Sarah each grabbing a side and helping him into the wheel chair.

"I can't believe that we're going to have to get up in just a few minutes to open presents." Sarah whined, she was never the morning person. Lifting up the feet of the wheel chair. Helping Kevin lift Scotty into the house. It was now starting to drizzle, a nice storm for Christmas Morning.

"Well, I don't think we'll be up," Kevin started to say. Pushing Scotty over to the front room, where he helped his husband get on the couch.

"Well, I don't know about you Kevin, but I'll be up." Scotty stated, with a slight yawn. "All I need is just a couple hours sleep and I'll be ready." Scotty then pulled Kevin on the couch with him, then pushing him down, so that Scotty could lay on him.

Sarah walks back into the room, with pillows and blankets. "Now I know I said wait till you get a room, but the living room?" She said, throwing the blankets on the two lovebirds.

"Thank you Sarah." Kevin and Scotty said in unison. Then she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Scotty put his head on Kevin's chest, listening to his easy breathing and noticing how his husband's heart beat matches his own, a nice steady rhythm. Then they both fell fast asleep, that is until the kids woke up.

***

"It's morning! Santa was here! Santa was here!" All the kids screamed, making sure to get everyone up. Kevin yawned, but Scotty was already awake, then Scotty leaned in to give Kevin a kiss.

"Good morning," Scotty said, breaking the kiss. "Could I ask your help with something?" He asked, putting his hands together and pouting out his bottom lip. He was trying to get a little more sympathy, after all this was kind of embarrassing.

"Anything Hun, what is it?" Kevin asked, looking slightly worried, and yet in the back of his mind he knew what was coming. Then kissing the top of Scotty's head.

"Could you help me go to the bathroom? I know it's embarrassing, but I feel really sore." Scotty asked, blushing slightly. Looking at Kevin, who was trying to hold back a slight smile?

"Well, I don't know, I thought you said that the wheel chair is too much?" Kevin said, playing with him a little bit. "But, if you insist that you need help, I guess I could." With that, Kevin got up, pulled the wheel chair around and lifted Scotty into the chair, still cautious of touching his sides.

Kevin wheeled past the running kids, passing Nora as they went by. "Oh, Scotty, how are you feeling?' Nora asked in one of her motherly tones. Putting her hand against Scotty's forehead.

"Thanks Nora, I'll be fine once I go to the bathroom, then we'll be in to open the presents. I know how those kids can get, Kevin too." Scotty smiled and looked up at Kevin after he made his little remark.

"Ok, well, you just let me know if you need anything, both of you." Nora said, following the little kids into the living room. Kevin and Scotty passed just about everyone on the way to the bathroom, how are you and glad your home. When they finally got to the bathroom, Kevin opened the door and backed Scotty in.


	4. Chapter 4: Presents

A/N: Hey sorry for the delay guy's, been sick lately. Here you guys go.

Don't forget to leave some love, and follow me on Twitter: /Chauncesjourney

Holiday Hell

Chapter 4: Presents

Kevin was pushing Scotty out of the bathroom, and heading towards the living room. Once there, all the little kids were grabbing their presents and passing them out to their parents. All of them were asking if they could open them, then Nora finally said ok. Kevin went into the kitchen to get him and Scotty a cup of coffee.

"Scotty this one's for you, and where did Kevin go?" Nora asked, while throwing presents at Scotty. "Now, I have a very special gift for you after dinner. I think you guy's are going to love it."

"Thanks Nora," Scotty started, taking the gifts all at once when the kids started to just go crazy at passing them out. "Kevin just went to the kitchen to get us some coffee." Just then Kevin pops back into the room, carrying to cups of steaming hot coffee, handing one of the cups to Scotty. "Thank you, I think we have our work cut out for us with gifts, and your mother also has another gift for us after dinner."

"Mom, you didn't get something outrages did you?" Kevin groaned, knowing that his mother went out last night and got something after Scotty's little accident. All Nora could do was throw a present in Kevin's arms, just to make him shut up. She and Scotty knew that Kevin couldn't resist presents.

Kevin read the nametag and it was from Sarah, so he opened it up, but inside was another box, then another, then finally he got to the final box that was completely wrapped in rainbow colored tape. All the kids laughed when Kevin got to the final layer of packing. Apparently they had a hand in doing this. So he got up to go get a knife from the kitchen.

While Kevin was in the kitchen, Scotty opened up his first present, only to see that it too was from Sarah. He opened up the box, expecting they're to be layers of wrapping paper, but instead he saw that she got him a brand new robe. It was made from a dark red, fleece material. It had his initials on the front of it.

"Aw, thank you Sarah," Scotty said then Kevin came back into the room, still trying to open up the box. He looked down at what Scotty had in his lap. "Look Hun, Sarah got me this wonderful robe." Scotty said, holding up the robe, feeling it against his face.

"Huh, well at least you don't have to… Ha!" Kevin exclaimed, finally breaking through all of the tape. He opened it up and looked inside, only to see what looked like tickets. He pulled them out and read, Spa Trip for Two. He couldn't understand the last few words, but he knew what spa meant.

"Wow, thanks Sarah," Kevin said, handing the papers to Scotty. "We get to go for a little spa trip soon." He said looking at Scotty who had a huge smile on his face. Kevin then opened up another package; this one was from his mother. It was a brand new china set, clear blue.

"Thanks Mom, we needed new plates and stuff." Kevin said, setting the present down next to him. Kevin almost forgot about his gift to Scotty. He quickly excused himself and went out to the car, and grabbed a white envelope, with Scotty wrote on it. He ran back in and handed the envelope to Scotty. "I almost forgot your gift."

"Aw, Kevin," Scotty said, ripping open the envelope. He pulled out a little dark blue book. He opened it up and two tickets fell out, Scotty picked them up and his eye's got wide. "You seriously got us tickets?" Was all he could say, the book that the tickets were in was his passport. Everyone was looking at Scotty and Kevin.

"Well, I thought we needed a vacation, somewhere nice." Kevin said, not looking surprised. He kissed his surprised husband, then looked over at the rest of his family. All with anticipating looks.

"We're going to LONDON!" Scotty said, getting another kiss in at Kevin. Shocked, that he would actually be going to London. One of the places he's always wanted to go. "Wait, we can't leave, what about my work? I really don't think I could go in a wheel chair either Kev." Scotty started to ramble. The rest of the Walkers were shocked, at the gift that Kevin had for Scotty.

"Aw, you two are going to love it there." Sarah said, after all she was the one that went to Paris. Scotty nodded at Sarah, and she took the cue to get up. She walked out of the room to grab the present that Scotty had Sarah hide from Kevin. She walked back to the rest of the family, laying the giant box down in front of Kevin.

"Before this little accident of mine, I was able to go out and get you something nice, probably not as good as what you got me, but," Scotty said, as Kevin's eyes went wide with excitement,. "I figured you'd like it anyways, Merry Christmas hun." Scotty finished, as he looked over at Kevin who was starting to open up the present before him.

Kevin got the rest of the wrapping paper off, and was now starring at a big, brown box. Picking up the knife that he brought in from the previous present, and cutting the tape off of the top of the box. Flipping the flaps up, he looked in it, staring at thousands of packing beans. "Go on," Scotty said, "Dig through it." Kevin didn't need any more instructions. He dove his hands into the box, feeling around until his hands came in contact with a large object.

Wrapping his hands around this mysterious object he pulled up. What Kevin pulled up wasn't anything he ever would've expected; it was a tent and sleeping bags. It really wasn't anything Kevin would've expected. Kevin started laughing, leaning over and kissing Scotty. "I can't believe we're going to a spa, Europe, and now camping? This is going to be a very fun and busy holiday."


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Pain

A/N: Hey guy's sorry about this story being so late, I'm trying to battle a cold along with writing up a new story for not only Brothers & Sisters but also a Luke/Noah story from As the World Turns. You can follow me on twitter for updates or to just say hi at: /Chauncesjourney/

Holiday Hell

Chapter 5: Christmas Pain

Christmas morning was going ok, presents were exchanged, laughter and ruckus all around. Everyone was having fun, or at least looked like they were except for Kevin. He wouldn't stop watching Scotty for a second, making sure that all his needs were met. Noticing when he would flinch, or seem uncomfortable, something that only a husband would notice. Scotty was noticing Kevin acting weirder by the second. Finally he had to say something.

"Kev, could you take me to the bathroom? I have to go again, too much coffee." Scotty said, trying to joke around with his over worrying husband, grabbing Kevin's hand, and squeezing slightly, trying to tell Kevin that he's fine.

"Of course," Kevin said, getting up at once, and helping Scotty into the wheelchair. He pushed Scotty in the hallway and into the bathroom. Once Kevin shut the door, Scotty started.

"Look, I know that your worried and all about me, but I'm going to be ok." Scotty started, and then he looked Kevin in the eye's and noticed that he was starting to cry. "Hun, what's wrong?" Scotty asked, pulling Kevin down so that he could give him a hug, hoping to make him feel better.

Before Kevin could answer he started to cry. "It's just, when I look at you and watch you flinch in pain," He couldn't finish his sentence, and went down to hug Scotty. "I don't think I can stand to see you in pain, especially on Christmas. I keep thinking that it could be worse, or that it is worse. If I ever lost you," Kevin tried to finish, but couldn't.

Scotty looked into Kevin's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just sore, and the meds really haven't kicked in yet. I'm going to be fine, you heard the doctor, besides, once I'm all better we're going to have lots of fun at the spa, going to Europe, and _camping._" Scotty said, squeezing Kevin a little tighter when he said camping. Then kissed him once again, a little more passionately. "Are you going to be ok?" Scotty asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Kevin said, a little more confidently, just knowing that Scotty was going to be ok. However, he will not be completely ok until Scotty is out of pain, and out of that darn wheelchair. "I think we better get back in there, other wise your mom might think something's wrong.

***

It was finally time for Christmas dinner, everyone was at the house, and Kevin and Scotty, were waiting to see what exactly Nora had gotten them. They're wait was finally over. "Alright, now, like I said earlier, I had a very special gift for Kevin and Scotty." Nora stated, running into the kitchen. Kevin and Scotty looked at each other not knowing what to expect from Nora. Then she came back out, holding a small looking box. "Here you guy's go, I know that you guy's need something good right now." Nora said, handing it over to Kevin.

Kevin took the box from his mother, "Thanks Nora," Scotty said, helping Kevin rip open the box. They both looked into the box and couldn't believe their eyes. It was a Nintendo Wii. Nora knew that they both were talking about all the cool games that they wanted. So, of course she went and got it for them. "Oh wow! Thanks Nora, this is great. I've always wanted one of these. Now I won't have to come over and bug our little nephews." Scotty said, and everyone laughed at that.

"Mom, this is great." Kevin said, now wanting to skip dinner and go play. Then it happened, what Kevin feared worst of all? "Scotty?" Kevin looked over at his husband, squinting in pain, and he knew that this wasn't something normal.

"Kevin, get me to the hospital." Scotty said, falling to the floor in pain.


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Hell

Holiday Hell

Chapter 6: Holiday Hell

It had been three hours; it seemed to Kevin that Scotty wasn't really getting the best attention. They were right back in the Emergency Room, waiting for the doctor to come in. Scotty could tell that Kevin was getting agitated, and he hated seeing his husband like this. "Kevin," Scotty stated, sounding a little in pain, but not only cause of his stomach, but because of how Kevin was behaving. "Why don't you come lay down with me." It was more of a command then a question, and Kevin knew it.

With a sigh, Kevin decided that he should do whatever he could to make his poor husband feel better. Kevin gave Scotty the, I_ don't know what to do _frustrated looks. Once Kevin was able to calm down a bit, knowing that Scotty was right here with him, he started to calm down a bit. "Are you feeling better?" Kevin finally asked, guessing the answer.

Scotty kissed Kevin's head and said, "I'm feeling much better that you're sitting here with me. I wasn't too sure if you would ever calm down." Scotty said, trying to make Kevin loosen up a little. Then, he felt a sharp pain hit his lower back again. Scotty made a face, and tensed up.

"Scotty?" Kevin was instantly worried all over again, he knew that this was the pain that got him here in the first place. He thought that the painkillers weren't working. After all of the tests they did and the doctor hadn't come in yet. Kevin could only do what his instincts told him. _GET HELP! _Kevin jumped up out of the bed and opened the sliding door to the room sticking half his body out. "I need help!" Was all that Kevin could say, he was too scared to say anything else.

Finally two nurses ran over to him, they looked passed Kevin and saw Scotty in pain, eyes tight and watering. They ran over to Scotty, shooting something into his I.V. Then Scotty was calm, not moving. "What did you give him?" Asked Kevin, sounding a little more worried than he should have.

One of the nurses walked out of the room, while the other pulled Kevin to the side and said, "I just gave him a higher dosage of painkillers, so he might be a little out of it. I'm going to get the doctor in right away." She said, in a nice tone, she could see the horror in Kevin's eyes, and patted him on the shoulder.

***

Twenty minutes later and the doctor finally came into the room, but it was a different doctor, this one a younger looking man. "Hello, I'm Dr. Parks." Said Dr. Parks, shaking Kevin's hand. Dr. Parks could see the horror in Kevin's eyes and decided to get right straight to the point. "Ok, so I looked at Scotty's X-Rays that they just took. He seems to be ok, what happened was the swelling it constricted his spine." Dr. Parks said, resting a hand on Kevin's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "He's going to be ok, he just needs rest and lots of meds. However," Dr. Parks said, looking into Kevin's eyes, making sure that he was listening before continuing. "This isn't going to go away all at once, it'll take time, and he's going to be better all at once you hear?" Dr. Parks asked.

All Kevin could do was just nod. _Well, on the bright side he'll be ok, just in pain. _Kevin thought to himself, dreading the pain that Scotty was going to have. "Um," Kevin was trying to speak and not sound like a worried wart. "When can we go home?" Kevin asked, because that's what he really wanted to do, just to have Scotty safe at home, where he could watch Scotty like a hawk. The look in Kevin's eyes was hopeful.

"Well he shou-" Dr. Parks was about to say, but then the door slid open and Norah appeared, the look of horror in her eyes.

"Mom?" Kevin asked, worried even more than he already was. "What's wrong?"

"It's Saul," Norah started to say, then she broke into tears, she really didn't care at this point. "He had a heart attack, he's in the room down the hall, and – and," she couldn't finish the sentence. She looked at Kevin who just gave her a blank stare. He was too shocked to even react.

_This is really the worst holiday they have ever had this holiday was hell. _Kevin thought to himself, not knowing what was worse, the fact that his uncle was in the room down the hall, and had a heart attack. Or, that his husband was in a hospital bed because of a car accident. He finally snapped out of his trance. He had to stay strong he just had to. The only thing was, _how, _he was never in a situation like this, and Kevin felt torn.


	7. Chapter 7: Everythings gonna be ok

A/N: Ok, so I'm really sorry guy's, I know that these last few chapters have been really short, I've been preparing for hunting season. I promise you that the next chapter will be super uber long. 3 ~Chauncesjourney~

Holiday Hell

Chapter 7: Everything's goin' to be ok

Kevin was sitting in the chair beside Scotty, holding his hand, tracing small circles on his hand. He had already gone down the hall to check up on Saul. It wasn't exactly as bad as Norah had made it. The doctor had said that it was a small heart attack, but Kevin couldn't help but feel bad. Yes, he was worried about his uncle, but he couldn't help the fact that he felt that Scotty needed him more.

"Kevin?" Scotty asked, groggy and just waking up. He looked up and saw Kevin, then looked at the clock, it read one thirty. What he really wanted to know was if it was the morning or the afternoon. Then, Kevin leaned down and kissed Scotty's forehead.

"Hey mister, how are you feeling?" Kevin asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Unfortunately Scotty was able to see right through Kevin, but Kevin knew he had to try to stay strong. "The doctor said that you could come home once you woke up, but there is one thing though." Kevin said, looking into Scotty's eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

"Kev, what's wrong?" Scotty asked, he knew Kevin was acting weird, but he couldn't quite understand what.

"Um…" Kevin started; a tear had escaped his eye, and rolled down his cheek. Scotty reached up and swiped it away with his thumb. "It's Saul, he had a small heart attack in the waiting room. He's down the hall, and the doctor just wants to keep an eye on him over night." Now more tears were rolling down Kevin's face.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, the doctor said I was going to be alright, they gave me better drugs and I'm going to go home today. It's going to be fine, please don't cry." Scotty said, pulling Kevin into his arms to comfort him. Scotty was rubbing his hand up and down Kevin's back, cooing into his hear while Kevin hid his face in Scotty's neck crying.

After about five minutes or so, Kevin lifted up a bit. "I just feel so torn," He admitted, feeling like a lousy husband and a lousy nephew. "I mean, I felt like because Saul was my uncle that I should be with him, but then I also felt that you needed me more 'cause you're my husband, and I.." Kevin tried to say, but then all the tears came back and he went back into hiding into Scotty's neck.

Scotty wrapped his arms around Kevin and gave him a tight hug, trying to make him feel safe and secure, tears coming to his own eyes as well. He had no idea that Kevin felt this way, and Scotty never wanted Kevin to be in pain again. "Shh, everything's goin' to be ok. I promise, and I promise you that Saul doesn't hate you and I don't hate you. Shh… we'll go home, and relax. Ok?" Scotty whispered into Kevin's ear. Scotty could hear a muffled sound that sounded like an "ok."

After about another eight minutes, the door opened and Norah came in, she was carrying a book bag full of clothes for Scotty. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, trying to make everything ok, even though she saw Kevin in his arms, she tried to make it ok. "I got everything that Kevin told me to get, uh, is everything all right?" She asked, a little bit of fear in her voice.

Kevin then decided to get out of hiding, and lifted himself out of Scotty's warmth and comfort. "Yeah mom, it's just been a really stressful time. How's Saul?" Kevin asked, trying to be strong again, his face red from crying. He was still sitting on the bed with Scotty, not letting go of his hand, fearing that if he did, that he might loose him forever.

"He's fine, doesn't want to stay here for the night. He gave us all a scare, but, Kevin I tell you there are times where I just want to kill that man." Norah said, wringing her hands, imagining that Saul's neck was in them. They all laughed, "Ok, well, Sarah got your car and the key's in the bag, I also put some food in the bag too." She said smiling, saying her goodbyes to Kevin and Scotty, the walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Homeward Bound

Holiday Hell

Chapter 8: Homeward Bound

"Ugh, I can't believe that Saul's in here too. Do you think we could go see him before we go?" Scotty asked, holding Kevin's hands in his own, staring deep into his eyes. Rubbing small little circles in his hand, Scotty could tell that he was still feeling bad, and worried.

"Yeah, I think he would like that." Kevin said, leaning in, and resting his head on Scotty's chest, listening to his even breathing, and noticing how Scotty's heart matched his own, almost in a daze. Then he snapped back to reality, and started to lean up, before he knew it, Scotty pulled him back down. "You know that we're going to have to get you dressed, see Saul then go home.' Kevin said, trying to act like he wasn't interested in what Scotty really wanted. After all he could feel it.

"Fine, but you owe me then." Scotty said, reaching out for his pants, but Kevin stopped him in mid grab.

"You know, I don't think that you should be lifting much. Why don't we just wait till we get home, then I can take care of you." Kevin said, trying to sound as seductively as possible.

"Alright, but I need to get dressed first." Scotty said, and then just like earlier Kevin was helping Scotty into his fresh clean clothes. Sliding a pair of running pants up Scotty's legs. Then he realized that his mother didn't put a jacket or sweatshirt in the mix. "Don't tell me that she forgot." Scotty said, "I'll be ok though."

"Uh, no." Kevin stated, giving Scotty that _are you serious _looks. Then Kevin pulled the hoodie that he was wearing from the morning and lifted it over his head, giving Scotty a little show in the mix as well. Once the hoodie was off, he started to turn in right side out.

"Kev, you don't need to give me your hoodie, I'm sure I'll be fi-" Scotty was starting to say, before getting cut off by the hoodie being pulled over his head. While his head was in the shirt, Scotty breathed in deeply, being intoxicated by the smell that was Kevin. Once Scotty's head popped out, Kevin looked into Scotty's eyes, with passion. "Ok, so maybe I do want your shirt." Scotty admitted finally.

"Hey, I thought that when we got married, that in sickness meant that I was supposed to give you the shirt off my back." Kevin said, his mood obviously a lot better, now knowing that Scotty was going to be coming home, and hopefully he will never have to come back here again.

"Well, now that I'm dressed, and have your shirt, I think we should go see Saul,. Then we can go home and you can start taking care of me again." Scotty said, with a devilish smile on his face. Neither of them could explain what was happening to them, one minute Kevin was crying into Scotty's shoulder, then the next they were acting like teenagers.

Kevin got the wheel chair and helped Scotty into it, and wheeled out of the room, thinking that this is NOT where he wanted to spend Christmas, as they approached Saul's room. Kevin opened the door and pushed Scotty in, first seeing Norah, then Saul. "Hey, how's it going?" Scotty asked, as they went up to Saul's bed.

"Well, I've been better, what about you? You gave us all quite a scare there." Saul said, bowing his head a little to look at Scotty better.

"Yeah, we're actually going to be heading home here, the doctor said that it's just muscle issues, and gave me some heavy meds." Kevin said, smiling up at saw.

"I heard that your gonna be here all night, is there anything that you want from home?" Kevin asked, trying to sound supportive.

"No I think I'll be alright, Norah's here, I should be alright. You boys go home and have a nice Christmas." Saul ordered. The boys knew that Saul didn't want them in the hospital if they didn't have to be. "Now you boys should go, I'll be on my way home tomorrow morning." And with that, Kevin and Scotty were on their way out of the hospital, after saying their goodbyes to Norah and Saul.

"So, where do you want to go? Home, my mother's, where?" Kevin asked, as they were in the elevator, heading down to the 1st floor, and on their way to freedom. When the doors opened up Kevin pushed Scotty out of the small elevator, and into the huge entrance of the hospital.

"Well, why don't we go back home, then we can go and visit everyone tomorrow." Scotty said, as they approached the small car. Kevin walked around and opened the door for Scotty and helped him out of the chair and into the car. Scotty was hoping that Sarah would've drove, that way he and Kevin could sit in the back again. Then snapped out of thought when Kevin shut his door.

Now in the driver's seat and putting the key in the ignition, and bringing the engine to life, he said, "Alright lets go." With that he backed out and was on his way home. While they were waiting at a stoplight, Kevin reached out a hand and took Scotty. As they were driving Kevin would rub circles with his thumb, and after a while, Scotty was leaning on Kevin, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"I love you." Scotty said, placing his other hand on top of the hand that Kevin's. Then bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"I love you too, and I hope that you _always _will know that." Kevin said, pulling into their parking space. With his right hand he unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body to face Scotty, who kept leaning on Kevin, not showing signs of getting up any time soon. "After these last few hours, I thought that I was going to lose you, and then I keep thinking that you don't know how much I love you, and" Kevin was interrupted by Scotty's kiss. He felt himself melt when Kevin kissed him.

Scotty was the one to break the kiss this time, making Kevin whimper a little, not wanting the kiss to end, but instead wrapped his arms around Scotty. "I know you love me, and don't ever worry, I will never question your love, and I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens." Scotty said, leaning up to kiss Kevin again. "It's getting cold, I think we should go inside." Scotty said, giving Kevin one of the goofy half toothy smile.


End file.
